Cambiarlo todo
by Danielleable
Summary: Cambiarlo todo entre dos personas es difícil, más aún si no entiendes qué ocurre a tu alrededor.
1. Prólogo

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Cuando Albus entró en la habitación de su prima, se sintió afligido y angustiado. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero Rose llevaba dos días sin comer nada, bebiendo muy poco, y sin hablar con nadie. Debía hacer algo. Sus tres mejores amigos estaban abajo, esperándole a él y a Rose, y Scorpius aún estaba duchándose. Grimmauld Place se había convertido en un lugar de vacaciones, donde se reunía toda la familia.

Sus padres, no muy convencidos de su responsabilidad, les habían dejado solos en casa para irse por asuntos de trabajo. James, Fred, Victoire y Teddy se habían ido con ellos, así como el señor y la señora Malfoy. Sólo ellos sabían qué pasaba, pero todos sabíamos que era peligroso… e importante.

Sin embargo, llevaban solos dos semanas, y no había ocurrido nada. Aún faltaban dos semanas para que sus padres volviesen, y todo iba bien. Todo, excepto lo de Rose. Nadie sabía qué le pasaba. Bueno, no era exactamente así. Albus sabía que Scorpius era consciente de lo que le ocurría, pero no quería decir nada.

El muchacho trató de no hacer mucho ruido al entrar, pero la casa estaba vieja, y las puertas crujían al abrirse y cerrarse. Sin embargo, Rose no se inmutó. Al contrario, se quedó ahí, tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, quieta. ¿Estaría dormida? Pensaba Albus. Pero sabía que no era así. Siempre estaba despierta.

-¿Rose?- a Albus no le salió la voz, de modo que tosió y volvió a intentarlo-¿Rose?

La chica no se movió, no habló, no hizo nada, pero era su prima, su mejor amiga, y Albus sabía, _sentía_ que su prima le había escuchado perfectamente.

-Llevas días sin comer, ¿por qué no bajas a desayunar?-su prima le ignoró durante un momento, pero, cuando Albus iba a hablar de nuevo, ésta negó con la cabeza. Era un progreso.-Está bien… ¿y si te subo comida?

Rose no quería escuchar a nadie, no quería desayunar, y mucho menos tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas de sus mejores amigos y a la mirada de Scorpius. Scorpius… no tenía muy claro qué era lo que sentía por aquel chico, rubio patino y de ojos grises, aquellos irresistibles ojos grises. Sabía que había algo. ¡Pues claro que sí! Lamentablemente sí. Hacía ya casi un año que Scorpius se había convertido en alguien irresistible para ella. Pero a la vez en alguien odiado por la chica.

Sabía que esto no podía durar mucho tiempo más. Con todos sus primos y su hermano en casa, preocupados, algún día tendría que salir y enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, enfrentarse a él. Pero, hasta entonces, pensaba mantenerse escondida entre las suaves sábanas de su habitación propia en el tercer piso del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Entonces, Rose pronunció algo, al principio casi imperceptible, susurrando y tartamudeando.

-No… no tengo hambre.

-Está bien…

Ella suspiró y Albus salió de su habitación, rindiéndose. Cada tres o cuatro, éste se asomaba a la habitación y la conversación, el momento, e incluso los pensamientos, eran siempre los mismos. Todos estaban preocupados.

En cuanto Albus bajó las escaleras y Scorpius escuchó las protestas de Lorcan y Lysander, los hijos raros de Luna y Rolf Scarmander, y Alice, hija de los Longbottom, supo que tenía el camino libre y llamó a la puerta. Sabía que la chica no le iba a responder, de modo que entró.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para que el primo de Rose no lo escuchase y avanzó un paso. Observó la habitación de la chica, con la pared llena de fotos y las estanterías llenas de libros.

-Rose-dijo él, decidido a arreglarlo todo.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar su voz. Estaba enfadada, estaba muy enfadada, pero su voz aún le parecía irresistible, a pesar de que su personalidad era insoportable. Prepotente, egoísta, idiota, mal educado, engreído, cruel, tozudo, pero por mucho que se dijese eso, también conocía sus partes buenas, y, aunque muchas personas pensasen lo contrario, ella sabía que, en el fondo, éstas superaban todos sus defectos.

Se quedó callada; sin embargo, el no se fue, ni se conformó con saber que estaba ahí como hacía su primo.

-Date la vuelta, mírame-insistió él, molesto.

-Tú no eres nada mío, no puedes darme órdenes, _Malfoy_

_Malfoy_. ¿Desde cuando le llamaba por su apellido? Scorpius estaba aún más enfadado.

-¡Vamos, no seas estúpida! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil? Llevas tres días sin comer nada, encerrada en este sitio, sin hablar con nadie. Eres una Gryffindor, _Weasley-_Scorpius Malfoy recalcó esta última palabra-. Y debo decirte que te estás comportando como una cobarde, y como una niña pequeña.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Rose ya se había hartado de aquel imbécil, de modo que se levantó de golpe de la cama y le miró.

Scorpius se quedó mirándola, esperando a que dijese algo. A pesar de que sus ojos no estaban especialmente rojos, Scorpius notaba que había llorado.

-¡Tú…!-dijo furiosa, casi chillando- ¿¡Crees que tienes derecho a darme órdenes, a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Yo soy la infantil?-Rose soltó una carcajada forzada-No me hagas reír.

Desde la cocina se escuchaban gritos y más gritos, y Albus, Alice y Lorcan y Lysander trataban de escuchar en silencio.

-¿Creéis que lo arreglarán? Hace mucho que no hablo con Rosie-susurró Alice entonces.

Lorcan le mandó callar, pero Albus le escuchó con atención y respondió.

-Tranquila, Ali, esto no puede durar mucho, tarde o temprano esto se arreglará, podrás hablar con Rose, ella te lo contará todo y tú nos lo contarás a nosotros.

Ambos rieron, pero Lysander, molesto, se dio la vuelta y exclamó:

-¿Queréis o no queréis escuchar esto?

Alice y Albus dejaron de reírse y siguieron escuchando la conversación.

En el segundo piso, las cosas no iban bien. Rose y Scorpius seguían discutiendo, Rose, con lágrimas en los ojos ante las crueles palabras de aquel chico rubio platino. Éste, tenso, de pie, en frente suyo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Scorpius?-dijo entonces Rose-¿Me odias tanto como para hacerme tanto daño? Eres un puto insensible.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y en la cocina, esto se notó. Los ojos grises de Scorpius, iguales a los de su padre, observaron a la chica brillantes, aparentemente inexpresivos, realmente llenos de amor.

-Te quiero-dijo el chico, tranquilo a la vista, pero por dentro nervioso-. Por eso discuto contigo, por eso quiero separarte de mí, porque te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas, y no quiero hacerte daño.

Al momento, la joven bruja levantó la cabeza y le miró, atenta, sin saber que decir.

-Ahora dime por qué narices crees que vas a hacerme daño.

-Porque sí, porque lo sé, porque soy así. Lo soy desde que nací, tal y como tú me has descrito, cada uno de los insultos son verdad. Y como es así, sé que te voy a hacer daño.

-Scorpius, no puedes hacerlo, no podemos seguir así, ¿me oyes?

Y entonces, Scorpius se acercó a Rose. Ésta trató de escapar caminando hacia atrás, pero pronto se chocó contra la pared. El chico ignoró el gesto y le dio un beso agresivo, pero suave, lleno de ira, pero a la vez de amor. Un beso único.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Lo subí antes, pero se me borró. Además lo modifiqué. El caso, que espero que os guste. Lo más probable es que suba un capítulo cada Sábado, pero casi seguro que no hago caso a esta norma jaja<p>

Por favor, dejad Reviews, quiero mejorar, y lo mejor es que me mandéis sugerencias... También podéis mandarme correos y hablar conmigo en danielleable hotmail. com (sin espacios y con una "arroba" entre danielleable y hotmail).

Un beso!:)


	2. Capitulo 1 Welcome

Atención: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Welcome.<strong>

_Tres semanas antes…_

Hugo Weasley se despertó de golpe a las diez y seis minutos de la mañana. Su cabellera pelirroja estaba despeinada, y sus ojos llenos de legañas, pero a éste no le importaba. Se rascó los ojos, tratando de ver algo, y miró su reloj. Pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de la hora que era, escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse

-Mierda- exclamó.

-Esa boca, Hugo- dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación y dejando un montón de ropa encima de su cama-. Aquí tienes tu ropa limpia. Guárdala y recoge tu habitación antes de comer. Hoy llegará todo el mundo.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- preguntó, casi ignorando la orden de su madre, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

-Se acaba de meter en el baño- Hugo mostró su expresión de fastidio a la morena y ésta suspiró-. Lo mismo todas las mañanas, siempre la misma guerra. ¿Qué importa quién se meta primero al baño?

-No lo entiendes, mamá, ¡Rose se pasa media hora en el baño!

-Pues ve a otro baño, Hugo. De todas formas, media hora no es tanto.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡No es media hora, son tres! ¡Ese es mi baño! Yo quiero tener el derecho a entrar en mi baño por las mañanas sin temer que esa… -pero tan solo pensó la última palabra, pues su madre le miraba con la misma cara que le ponía a Ron cuando insultaba a los Malfoy delante de sus hijos- que _Rose_ esté dentro tres horas- dijo finalmente rectificando.

-Hugo, entiende a tu hermana, es ya una mujer, necesita su tiempo en el baño.

-Dices eso porque la quieres más a ella. De todas formas, menos mal que no tengo que compartir habitación con ella todos los días, ¡porque sería una tortura!-dijo, molesto, y tras una pausa comenzó a murmurar:- ¿A qué hora se levantará? Seguro que muy pronto, como a las cuatro de la mañana, porque si no no le dará tiempo...

Hermione se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, divertida por la habitual discusión de sus dos hijos. Ambos habían crecido mucho desde el primer día de clase de Rose. Hugo acababa de terminar el primer curso en Hogwarts y se había distanciado mucho de Lily, la cual había sido su mejor amiga desde que nacieron. Además, a medida que iba creciendo, iba haciéndose más infantil, o eso parecía. Cada vez se concentraba menos. Su madre veia eso tierno, su padre, divertido, pero su hermana lo odiaba, pues nunca le escuchaba.

Rose, sin embargo, era cada vez más inteligente. Por supuesto, había salido a su madre. No tenía problemas con las notas. Pero en el caracter era igual que Ronald. Era tozuda y algo torpe. Su cabellera estaba empezando a perder volumen y ya era una mezcla entre el pelirrojo y el castaño, e iba a empezar el cuarto año.

La hija mayor de Ron y Hermione Weasley acababa de entrar en el baño. Puso el pestillo. Sabía que su hermano no se despertaría más tarde de las diez hoy. Anoche le había costado dormirse, pues desde la habitación de al lado se le escuchaba caminar constantemente. Ella, sin embargo, no tenía problemas para despertarse a la hora. Todos los días usaba su despertador muggle, que, aunque simple, era muy útil. Miró su neceser. Le había dado tiempo a cogerlo sin sentir el temor de que su hermano entrase antes al baño.

Sonrió pensando en lo furioso que se pondría Hugo cuando descubriese que ella había llegado antes. Probablemente soltaría algún taco. Soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo al escuchar a su hermano exclamando un "Mierda" y a su madre reprendiéndole y empezó a ducharse. Cuando salió de la ducha eran ya las once menos cuarto. Se sorprendió al mirar la hora en su reloj y descubrir lo mucho que se había demorado. Se lavó los dientes rápidamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era, pues aún debía desayunar.

Se secó el pelo y lo peinó. Suspiró al notar que no iba a poder hacer nada con él ese día y se lo cogió en una coleta. Deseaba ir de compras con su madre pronto para comprar todos esos productos y máquinas muggles para el pelo. A Rose le gustaba hacer las cosas al estilo muggle.

Entonces escuchó como empezaba a llegar gente a su casa. Se vistió rápidamente y suspiró al mirarse la cara en el espejo. Esas estúpidas pecas que recorrían su cara… se parecía muchísimo a su madre, ¿por qué tenía que tener pecas? La cara de su madre era lisa. No tenía ni granos, ni pecas, ni lunares…

-¡Rosie!-una voz familiar que llegaba de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rose sonrió y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Cuánto has tardado en llegar!-exclamó la chica dándole un abrazo a su primo. No, a su primo no, a su mejor amigo.

-Tú eres la que has llegado demasiado pronto, ¿qué hacéis ya aquí?

-Papá está pintando la casa… y te aseguro que papá con una varita es peor que hacerlo al estilo muggle.

Los primos rieron y siguieron hablando. Abajo ya había llegado casi toda la familia. La charla no duró más de diez minutos, pues pronto llamaron a Albus para que fuese a desayunar.

-Ahora bajo, ve tú-dijo Rose cuando Albus le preguntó si iba a desayunar con él.

Cerró la puerta otra vez con pestillo, y escuchó como Teddy Lupin, quien acababa de llegar, hablaba con su familia animadamente. Rose tenía ganas de ver a su amigo, que aunque era algo mayor que ella, y teóricamente no era familia suya, la trataba mejor que su primo Fred, y que otros de sus primos. De pronto sonó de nuevo al puerta, y la casa quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, Rose siguió mirándose al espejo, mientras se quitaba la coleta y se cepillaba el pelo.

-¡Rose!- su hermano la llamaba-. ¡Sal!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡AHORA!

Comenzó a hacerse un par de trenzas mientras su hermano seguía llamándole. Qué pesado, pensó ella. Entonces, Rose salió del pequeño baño.

-¡Hugo! ¡Ya está!-gritó ésta, pero nadie contestó. Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, preguntándose dónde se habría metido todo el mundo, pero cuando llegó allí escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Rose…

Su familia al completo estaba en el hall.

-¡Hola, familia! -dijo con una sonrisa. Albus le miró entonces con una cara que a la chica no le gustó nada-. Perdón, estaba…-pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio las dos cabelleras rubias en la puerta. No podía ser. Él no, ahora no.

Y entonces, unos ojos grises se encontraron con los de Rose y ésta los reconoció al instante.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicos! Bueno, sé que no está demasiado logrado, y lo siento. También sé que hay demasiado diálogo, pero es lo que mejor se me da.<p>

A partir de aquí empezaré a explicar todo lo del prólogo.

Os informo que no todo va a ser amor entre Rose y Scorpius. Bueno, la verdad es que no todo va a ser amor.

Besos!

Dani.

P.D. Gracias a EmzF, a Marian, a LoveDamonSalvatore, a Samy-Loly69, a Princesa Gryffindor, a mikaelita-cullen y a saritadinamita19 por seguirme:D


End file.
